


镜中的你

by spyasone



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyasone/pseuds/spyasone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>题目可能会修改</p>
<p>在拍摄Supernatural第五季的过程中，Jensen Ackles逐渐爱上了Misha Collins所饰演的角色Castiel，但他并没有那么喜欢Misha</p>
<p>不想涉及任何一方演员的妻子和孩子，所以大概也算是某种AU吧……</p>
<p>警告：涉及RPS慎入啊啊啊！！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 那双眼睛

“Cut！”Eric喊了停，又看了看镜头，“很好！这段不错！大家可以休息了。”

这里是Supernatural第五季第二集的拍摄现场，正是温家兄弟和天使Castiel在医院看望Bobby的场景。

Jim（Bobby扮演者）从轮椅上站起来，活动活动身体，说要去吃饭。Jared应着，走到门口，突然回过头看着Jensen：“Jen，你在发什么呆呢？”

“马上就来！”Jensen摇了摇头，跟了过来。Jared顺势搂住他肩膀。

Misha站在门口笑眯眯地等着他们，一脸得意：“我刚才消失的动作如何？”

“真是风华绝代。”Jared一边说着，一边勾过Misha的脖子，拽着他往前走。

Jensen看看他又看看Misha，没有说话。Misha反倒奇怪地看着他：“我脸上有东西吗？”

“没有，”Jensen扭过头去，“什么也没有。”

 

吃完饭大家各自散开，背台词的背台词，睡觉的睡觉。Jensen依然显得心不在焉。Jared看不下去，走过去拍拍他的肩：“Jen，你到底怎么了？从刚才开始就不太对劲儿。” 

Jensen看看他，正要说话，Misha走过来，手里拿着一支蛋卷冰淇淋：“哟，你俩在这儿呢。”

“Mish，”看到冰淇淋，Jared的眼睛一下子就亮了：“你的冰淇淋在哪买的？”

“那边。”Misha一边吃着，一边指给他看：“半个剧组的人都过去了，我还奇怪你俩怎么没去买呢……”他还没说完，Jared已经大步跳着奔向冰淇淋车了。

Misha坐在刚才Jared的位置，看着Jensen：“你不去买一个吗？”

Jensen转过头来，看着他的眼睛。跟Cass一模一样的蓝眼睛。他差点又要陷进去。刚才他就差点陷进去，就在拍摄现场，Misha看着他的时候。那双眼睛又清澈，又温柔，满满的全是期盼和信任。他觉得心脏好像被一只巨手紧紧攥住，又迅速松开，让他差点就忘记了台词。

但是，毕竟Misha不是Cass。他正带着灿烂的笑容吃冰淇淋呢，这是Cass绝对不会做的事。Jensen眨眨眼睛，回答道：“不是很想吃。”说着转过头去：“啊，Jared回来了。”

他不想说。这种感觉很奇怪。Misha来到片场一年了，早就开始跟Jared勾肩搭背搂搂抱抱互相叫昵称了，但是见了Jensen却还是老老实实地叫名字，有时甚至还要加上姓。好像他们很疏远似的。

Jared买了两支冰淇淋，递给Jensen一支。Jensen不想要，但是眼看着冰淇淋就要糊到脸上，他还是接过了它，偷偷看了一眼Misha。还好，他忙着跟Jared说话呢，没有在意这个。Jensen舔了一口冰淇淋。好甜。

Jensen看着Misha。他明明长着一张和Cass一样的面孔，但是没人会搞混他们两个。如果他们站在一起，你一眼就能分辨出哪个是Misha，哪个是Cass。Misha无疑是个好演员，表达能力十分出色，在片场和Jared简直就是一对活宝，私下里待人又很亲切。他是个很好玩的人。

Cass不一样。Jensen轻轻啃了一口蛋卷。Cass是个天使。虽然天使都是混蛋，但是Cass却和他们不同。Cass太纯洁了，看起来总是呆呆傻傻的，关键时刻却会跑来救温家兄弟。他会带着疑惑的表情说“I don`t understand，Dean.”这让Jensen每次想起来都想笑。他能感觉到Cass对温家兄弟的关心和在意，尤其是对Dean。说实话第五季开始拍摄时，他太高兴能重新见到Misha了，那意味着他又可以见到Cass了。

Jensen吃完最后一口蛋卷，舔舔手指上残留的冰淇淋，抬头看到Jared和Misha都在看着他。他有点不自在，低头看看时间，说道：“休息时间结束了，我们回片场吧。”说着对另外两人笑笑，起身就走。

Jared从后面追上来：“Hey，Jen，你真的没问题吗？”

“怎么了？”Jensen停下脚步，反问他。

“没什么。”Jared耸耸肩，“看起来你好像有心事。”

“没有，”Jensen反过来拍拍他，“我也不会影响拍摄的。”

Misha从后面走过来。Jared站在两人中间，一手搂着一个，三个人一起走了回去。 


	2. 那人的声音

今天拍503。Dean和Cass要和Raphael对战了。对战前夜Dean和Cass有一段对话。

Jensen反复看着这段台词。说实话，这段话有点……奇怪的暗示。Dean得知Cass可能会死以后，先是问Cass有没有过性生活，然后用两个动画制作人作比喻（他们都是gay！）。最后，Dean来了句：“You`re not gonna die a virgin, not on my watch.”（你不能作为一个处子死去，至少在我这里是这样。）

还好他们最后只是去了夜店。还好还好。Jensen这样想着。如果他是Dean，说完了这样的话，大概会直接拉着Cass去开房。编剧大概也是这意思，故意说来让观众们误会。

“等等，Jensen，”脑海里有一个声音说道，“你想和一个男人开房？！”

“不，Cass是个天使，”Jensen为自己辩解道，“他没有性别，只不过……”Jensen突然底气不足：“他的容器是个男的。”

是啊，容器。没有容器是看不到Cass的。而你现在看到的Cass，也不过只是容器的模样而已。你很难脱离容器来描述Cass的样貌，尤其是他那双蓝眼睛。他的眼睛真的很漂亮，湛蓝湛蓝的，而且睫毛很长。每当他看向Dean的时候，躲在“Dean Winchester”这个外壳里的Jensen都能感到心里软软的。尽管编剧没有明确写出，然而Cass大概是很喜欢Dean的。他感受得到。

可是，非要论起来，这双眼睛是属于Misha的才对。Misha。Jensen心里一惊，迅速扫视片场寻找Misha。他还没有来。Jensen松了口气。你不能不承认Misha的演技很高超，因为Cass和Misha本人的性格几乎完全相反。但是这点也让人很痛苦。因为他们的长相根本就是一模一样，看着一个总能想起另一个。Jensen忍不住把台词本贴在胸口，低声默念着：“Cass，Cass……”

“Hey，伙计，做什么呢？”有人拍了一下他的肩膀。Jensen不用回头就知道，是Misha。Misha的声音和Cass的很不一样。Cass的声音很低沉，而Misha的本音则要柔软温和得多。这让Misha演起来很辛苦，不过从效果来看，这辛苦是值得的。

Jensen晃了晃手中的台词本，没有回答。Misha坐在旁边的桌子上，微笑着问：“要对台词吗？”

Jensen抬起头看着Misha。明亮的灯光打在他的脸上，映得他的眼睛如同水晶一般闪闪发亮。那是Cass才有的微笑。很显然Misha已经进入角色了。Jensen吞了口口水：“好。”

这段戏其实很自然。Dean算是真心的在关心Cass，想让他在可能的死亡之前享受一下作为人的乐趣。Dean的乐趣有什么呢？喝酒，吃pie，做爱。他希望Cass也能体会这些。

可是Cass在害羞。Misha低着头坐在那里，两只手放到膝盖上，很乖的样子。他偷偷看看Jensen，又迅速垂下眼睛，小心翼翼的样子让Jensen简直想把他揉进怀里。他走过去，揉揉Misha的脑袋：“挺好，一会儿就这么来吧。”

“别乱动，造型师刚给我弄好了头发。”Misha嘴上在生气，可是表情却笑得温柔。Jensen也笑了：“要开拍了，走吧。”

Misha坐在椅子上，两手交叠，一脸认真地说着台词。Jensen从他身后经过转到标记的位置（“终于来了！”他想道），说出了那句话：“You`re not gonna die a virgin, not on my watch.”然后他看向Misha。而Misha，不，Cass的脸上，表情竟然不是害羞和困惑，而是……满满的期待。Jensen的脑子“嗡”的一下就乱了，他傻愣愣地看着Cass，不能抑制想要真的带着Cass去开房的想法。可是演员的本能占了上风，他还能够保持尽量自然的表情。不，我是Jensen，我不是Dean，我是Jensen，我不是Dean。Jensen默念了几遍，感觉好多了。

Eric喊了：“Cut！”他仔细看着刚拍好的一段：“Jensen，你最后的表情有点不太好啊，怎么看着发呆呢……可是前面都拍得很棒。算了，这一点点剪掉好啦。行了，大家休息一下，准备下一场！”

大家四散开来，Misha走到Jensen面前，关切地问道：“Jensen，你还好吗？”

Jensen突然抬起头，像是才意识到Misha的存在一样，后退了一步，然后笑道：“我挺好的，怎么了？”

“Eric说得对，你有点发呆。”Misha看着他。Jensen突然一愣。他认得这表情！这分明是Cass关心Dean的表情！

现在站在他面前的是Cass，Jensen忍不住想，Cass正在看着他呢。他的心跳得飞快，他就要笑出来了！可是，他突然想到，Cass关心的是Dean，不是他，Jensen。他平静下来，感到胸口有些酸涩。

“Jensen？”Misha走得更近了些，微微歪过了头。

Jensen紧紧地咬住了牙才阻止了自己叫出声。Misha你是故意的吧！故意模仿Cass来跟我说话！但是他只是看着Misha笑笑，然后逃也似的离开了房间。 


	3. 你？他？

2014年的Cass是个奇迹。Jensen这样想着。

他和往常的Cass几乎完全不同。他抽烟，酗酒，嗑药，跟妹子们胡搞，甚至当着2014Dean的面告诉他“I like past you.”Jensen觉得心口发紧，因为天使原本纯洁温柔，却堕落至此。但是听到这句台词时，他仍然想要笑出来。Cass又当众告白了。虽然他在这集演了两个人——而且竟然是性格不同的Dean——但他清楚地明白，无论他们变成什么模样，Cass都是喜欢Dean的。

Jensen觉得心轻快得快要飞起来。他喜欢看着Cass站在他面前，呆天使总能解决问题，或者带来新问题。他喜欢每一段有Cass出现的剧情，并找借口反复看做好的Cass的片段。他甚至偷偷地跟道具组要了一个Cass的小手办收藏起来——就是506里的那个，作为纪念。虽然看起来不怎么精致。好吧，谁让剧组经费不是那么充裕呢？

Cass真的是太可爱了。他强大却温和，他认真而专一。Jensen在拍摄的间隙，总忍不住一个人微笑起来，等别人问到，又赶忙说没什么。这是他一个人的秘密，他甚至还不想跟Jared分享呢。

但是Misha却察觉到了一些Jensen的变化。他本就是个敏感心细的人，善于察觉人内心深处的情绪，并积极做出反应，所以剧组上下都认为他是个好相处的人。而拍戏的时候，Cass看向Dean的眼神，也让他琢磨了许久。剧本中的Cass是非常喜欢Dean的，因为Dean一直在与命运做抗争，而天使作为战士，被要求服从。因此Cass每每带着崇拜和欢喜的眼神望着Dean，望着他的偶像。

Misha把这一点表达得非常好。在镜头前，他活生生就是那个有点呆的、第一次体验人间生活的天使。他和Jensen在戏中的眼神交流，被粉丝们称为“eye-sex”，也获得了全剧组一致好评。工作人员也爱开他俩的玩笑，比如把他俩的杯子放在一起，或者给他们一模一样的情侣盒饭什么的。Misha一开始不太习惯，不过很快他就能微笑着面对了。虽然作为一个直男，被别人YY自己和另一个男人是一对有些不舒服，不过这也从另一个侧面证明，他的演技实在是可圈可点的。一定要怪的话，只好怪编剧把Cass写得看起来有点那方面的倾向。不对，Cass可是天使啊，天使是没有性别的。

“好吧，”Misha叹了口气，想着，“谁让Cass找了个男性作为容器呢。不过如果他不找个男容器，我也接不到这个角色啊。”

于是他对着自己笑起来，笑容简直像阳光一样晃得人睁不开眼。一个服装组的小姑娘看了他一眼，捂着胸口慢慢走过去了，一边走一边偷看他。他忍住大笑出来的冲动，扭过头看看Jensen——他正在那里看着摄像机发呆呢，脸上有微微的笑意。Jared不知道跑到哪去了。Misha走过去，很自然地打了招呼：“嘿，Jensen，你在看什么？”

Jensen抬头看到是他，向后缩了一下，然后似乎意识到自己失态了，于是笑着说道：“在看刚才的镜头，我觉得也许可以再拍一遍。”他打量了一下Misha，向旁边挪了挪，示意Misha坐下一起看。

就是这里，Misha一边坐下一边想到，就是这里不对。Jensen的身体动作非常自然，但是却不敢看他。不，或者说是不想让Misha看到他在看他。Misha发现过好几次了，Jensen在场边休息的时候，眼光一直追随着自己。等自己看着他微笑的时候，他又扭过头去了。

那种眼神，Misha一边看着刚才拍好的片段一边想着，如果非要形容的话，大概是Dean看向Cass的眼神。随着剧情发展，Dean和Cass越来越熟悉，信任度也越来越高，Dean对Cass的态度温和多了。但是Dean看向Cass的眼神，却有点温柔得太过。他甚至都很少用这种眼神看他的弟弟Sam。

这可不符合剧本的描写，Misha捉摸着。那么，也许是Jensen的问题。他为什么要这样看着Cass呢？他为什么要这样看着……我呢？

Misha忍不住看了一眼Jensen，正遇上他森绿的双眼，带着笑意：“于是，感觉这段如何？”

Misha刚才根本没仔细看，只好硬着头皮回答到：“我觉得很好了，不需要重拍。”

Jensen凑过来，越来越近，仔细地盯着Misha湛蓝的眼睛，差点就要撞上。Misha赶紧向后一仰避开，正要问Jensen想做什么，看到Jensen捋了一下头发，冲他笑笑，牙齿洁白灿烂：“头发有点乱了，借你照一照。”说着站起身，四处看了看，举手招呼道：“Jared，这边！”

Jared高高兴兴地跑过来，递给他俩一人一杯饮料。Jensen喝了一大口，又看向Misha：“这集拍完了，你是不是又好几天不来？”

Misha点点头：“507没有我的戏，Eric放了我一周的假。”

“那你会……”Jared指了指片场。当天没有戏份的演员有时候也会来剧组玩。

“我的假期已经安排好啦，应该是来不了了。”Misha笑着说道。Jared点点头，勾过Jensen的脖子：“那我们先过去了。下一场要开始了。”说着不顾Jensen“我还没喝完！”的反对，拽着他走向片场。

Jensen还在试图回头。Misha盯着他的背影，嘴角浮现出淡淡的微笑。


	4. call my name

Jensen回到拖车，打开电视，戴上耳机，开始看新到手的录像带。

这可是他签了好多保密合同才拿到的宝贝。他给导演的原因是“想要在播出前仔细看看自己的表演，以便提高演技。”导演最终同意的时候，Jensen的表情简直可以叫做欣喜若狂，双眼立刻发亮。他特意跟后期人员学了一点剪辑，又要来好多废片，然后自己利用闲暇时间一点点剪出想要的部分。

这样很辛苦，因为拍完一天的戏之后，他通常都累得只想洗澡睡觉，再剪辑片段简直能要人命。但是这辛苦换来的回报却是甘甜无比。Jensen现在悠闲地躺在沙发上，看着电视上播放的，他亲手剪辑过的，Cass专版。

自第五季开拍以来，Cass变得越发可爱天真，戏份也增加了许多。Jensen撬开一瓶啤酒，看着屏幕上的Cass，不，其实是Misha，在一脸认真地说着台词，有时候会突然笑场。这是再好不过的下酒菜。

对于那些Cass突然变成Misha的镜头，Jensen曾犹豫过要不要去掉。因为那使Cass变得不像Cass了。但是最终，他还是留下了它们。Cass很少笑的，他的使命和经历都让他的神情充满了严肃，有时简直让人心疼。Misha则不同。虽然片场的Misha是个大魔头，经常联合Jared搞各种恶作剧，但是拍摄时总有各种状况让他笑出来。那时的Misha从笑容到声音都软萌极了。虽然声线实在跟Cass不同——但是，如果就看着那张脸，看着Cass以那样的方式笑出来，也能觉得心里暖暖的。

不知不觉，又看到了502医院的场景。Jensen停止了喝啤酒。他记得这一段。当Misha，不，Cass抬起头来看着他的时候，他有一瞬间的愣神。那双眼睛大而湿润，眼神十分温柔，又蓝得像天空一样。原来镜头里看Cass是这样的。Jensen不自觉地露出微笑。还好这里没有Dean的镜头，又一条就过，没有重拍，否则大概会露馅儿的。Dean在这里应该怒视着Cass，而不是近乎痴迷地盯着他的眼睛。Jensen庆幸着，细细地听着Cass低沉的声音灌进耳朵，一阵熟悉的兴奋感涌上来。他看了看自己的两腿间，叹了口气。本来一直想要小心控制的，结果还是走到了这一步。他拽过纸巾盒，为自己完美地剪出这一段而奖励给自己一个绝妙的手活儿。在最顶点，他没能忍住，唇齿间泄露出那个朝思暮想的名字：“Cass！”

 

“Misha，你怎么样？”Jensen端着盘子，坐在Misha对面，“需要一些建议吗？”

Misha此时正在拍摄Cass大口吃下红肉的片段，可是他缺乏假装吃东西的拍摄经验，只会真的咽下那些生肉。在拍了两条还没过之后，他已经撑得站不起来了。导演决定让他休息一会儿再拍。

Misha抬头看看Jensen，笑了出来：“没事的Jensen，我只需要休息一会儿。”

Jensen看他穿着戏服，捂着肚子瘫在椅子上，忍不住苦笑：“开拍前不是教给你好多次了怎样含着东西说台词，怎么拍摄的时候又忘记了。”作为全剧吃东西镜头最多的演员，Jensen可是有着丰富经验的。

Misha非常可爱地耸耸肩：“它们在我嘴里，我觉得说话难受，不自觉就咽下去了。”他看了看四周，又望向Jensen，表情柔和了许多：“Jensen，我现在走起来费劲，你能帮我拿瓶水吗？”

Jensen一惊，差点咬到自己的舌头。这声音，这神情，再加上他的一身戏服，活脱脱就是Cass啊！在他眼里，简直就是受伤了的Cass在请求他帮忙！他眨了眨眼，稳定了下情绪才说道：“好。”说着就起身离开了。

这一点小动作没能逃开Misha的眼睛。他眯起双眼，细细思考起来。他刚才是故意用Cass的声线和表情说话的，Jensen十分明显地受到了影响。然而Jensen刚坐过来时，肢体动作都十分自然。这对比有点明显啊。

“有意思，”Misha小声对自己说着，“这小子对待Cass和对我不一样。”他决定好好研究一下。

“Mi……Misha，你的水。”Jensen递过来一个瓶子，然后直接坐在一旁，甚至都没看Misha一眼。

Misha喝了一口，突然想起了什么：“那个，Jensen，我们也认识这么久了，已经可以用更亲近一点的称呼了吧？”

“啊？”Jensen似乎有些不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，“可是……”

“有什么好‘可是’的。我跟Jay早就开始互叫昵称了啊，咱俩之间还时常用姓呢。”Misha笑着摇摇头，“试试嘛。凡事总有头一回。”

Jensen搓着手，盯着Misha刚放在桌子上的拿瓶水：“Mi……Mi……我实在叫不出来啊。”

“这有什么难的，”Misha支起身来，“我先来。”他盯着Jensen的眼睛，放低了声音：“Hello，Jen。”

Jensen的脸迅速地红了。他瞟了一眼Misha——他的蓝眼睛正盯着他呢！看来是逃不过去了。Jensen做了次深呼吸：“好吧。”他转过身来，先看向Misha的眼睛，后来觉得太窘迫，开始看着他的嘴唇。樱花一样浅粉色的嘴唇。

“Hello，Mi……Mish……”Jensen说完，自己也忍不住笑起来，“我怎么感觉这么羞耻啊。”

Misha眨了眨眼。他不能否认这声音里包含的魅力。而那声音的主人突然腼腆起来的笑容，也几乎要发出光来。

“好了，”Misha站起来，拍拍Jensen，“我休息差不多了，我们该去拍下一条了。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 互相叫名字就能脸红的梗XDDDDD  
> 明明是大人了，结果喜欢一个人的时候，还是脱不开少年的影子。一直觉得这样是萌点XDDD


	5. 真心话大冒险

拍完饥荒那集已然是深夜，大家都很饿。Eric决定剧组集体去吃夜宵，好好放松一下。

Jensen很想婉拒，因为他今天到手的片子还没有剪。他看了一眼自己的拖车，刚想开口，Misha走过来，笑嘻嘻地：“Jen？走啊，喝酒去。”

Jensen皱起了眉。这么灿烂而略带讨好的笑容绝不可能出现在Cass脸上。啊不，也出现过。在2014Cass的脸上。想起他，Jensen又是一阵心疼。

“Jen？”Misha凑过来，微微歪过头看着他。Jensen好像又有点发呆。

Jensen想要后退一步，避开他那无意识的卖萌，肩膀突然重重地被人砸了一下：“你俩还呆在这干嘛？他们都上车了呀！”

是Jared。他不由分说拽过Jensen和Misha，利用身高优势拖着他俩去追赶大部队：“难得今天能好好放松，你们俩居然还有闲心在这里聊天。快走了我们玩去。”

时已至此Jensen没法再说出要回去的话了。他偷偷看了一眼Misha，发现对方也在偷看他，赶紧别过脸去。

Jared完全没注意到两人之间的问题，一路都在兴高采烈地说着“等后期做完了我这段得有多帅啊”，然后把另外两个迅速按进了车里。

 

晚饭过后，有人提议要去泡吧。Misha一口就答应了，然后转过头去和Jared商量一会儿的恶作剧。Jensen看着他俩，终于还是点了头。于是兵分两路，要休息的回去睡觉，剩下的浩浩荡荡进入附近一家酒吧。

酒吧没有多少人，大家很快四散开。一部分人坐在了一张桌子边。Jensen点了酒，然后找了个角落坐了下来。Jared跟着他坐在旁边：“怎么不去跟大家一起玩？”他向人群努了努嘴。他们似乎要玩什么游戏。

Jensen摇摇头：“我想休息会儿。”他看着杯子澄澈的酒：“Jay，你跟他们玩去吧。”说着，他对Jared笑笑，笑容有点虚弱：“你不是很想来玩的吗？去吧。”

Jared站起身，又不放心地转过来：“要是不舒服了立刻叫我，我送你回去。不要多喝。”

Jensen点点头，眼神很温柔：“我不会多喝的，放心。”

Jared担忧地看着他，拍拍他的肩，加入人群中去了。

于是Jensen身边终于安静下来。他眯着眼扫视了一圈，看到Misha坐在桌子旁大笑，Jared坐在旁边搂着他的肩膀。这场景看起来有点奇怪。他很少看到Misha不穿戏服的样子。深色夹克衫，里面是蓝色T恤，看上去倒和Jared是兄弟。

他俩可真亲密啊。Jensen默默喝了口酒。他不知道该嫉妒哪个。曾经他和Jared是剧组里默认的一对。本身饰演的就是一对亲密无间的兄弟，戏外又在一起住了很久，两人默契的配合堪称完美。他有时候也会偷偷上那些社交网站看一看Supernatural的同人。有些描写让他觉得愤怒，有些又让他觉得面红耳赤。无论怎么说，这曾是他生活的全部。

然而很快，Misha来了。情势发生了改变。因为Cass真是毫不掩饰他对Dean的崇敬和喜爱。差不多每次出场他都要告白一次，有时是好几次。Jensen微微弯起了嘴角。Cass眼神清澈，神情坚定，明明已经几千岁了，却还是像个孩子。“穿着大风衣的小宝宝”，Jensen默默念了一遍这个词。这个词太可爱了，他一定要跟编剧商量一下，把这个词加进台词里去。

Jensen又喝了口酒，看着他的兄弟和他的Cass（哦不，这个还不是他的呢）笑得抱在一起。确切来说，是Jared和Misha。看起来真和谐。他俩总能玩到一起，都是大魔王嘛。Jensen总是被捉弄的那个。不过这些玩笑他还能接受，所以不十分在意。

大家玩得很欢乐，Jensen微笑着，开始考虑一会儿回去的片子要怎么剪。有些镜头他是一定要找出来，然后留下的。有些镜头似乎剪剪拼拼可以拼出一个故事来，他打算试试，然后上传到视频网站给那些fangirls看看，一定会收到很多尖叫的。但是基于有保密协议，他恐怕得等DVD出版之后再做这件事了，而且那些不能公开的镜头依然要回避。他在脑海里不断描绘Cass的身影，开始架构这个故事。

Jensen正想着，突然发现眼前的Cass变得越来越清晰。他揉了揉眼睛，看到Misha站在他面前，端着一大杯酒。桌旁的工作人员们都在各忙各的，然而Jensen敢打赌，他们全都密切注视着这里呢。

这时，Misha开口了，带着似乎有点不好意思的笑容：“Jensen，可以帮我喝掉这杯酒吗？”

Jensen抬头看着他。Misha看起来几乎可以称作是腼腆，亏他平时玩得那么疯。这帮人不知道又在玩什么了。他瞥了一眼Jared，看他正拼命忍住脸上的笑，偷偷看着这边呢。Jensen微皱着眉：“这是什么？”

“就是一杯酒。想请你帮我喝掉。可以吗？”Misha的眼睛里有闪闪发亮的期待。

大概是大冒险。Jensen的眉头皱得更紧了。然而他看着Misha的眼睛，不知怎的就想起Dean说要带着Cass去体验人生时Cass的表情。他站起身来，接过那杯酒，听到Misha身后有个女孩儿尖叫了一声。Jensen眼一闭，心一横，一口气喝下了那杯酒，然后把酒杯还给Misha。

Misha垂下眼睛，然而很快就抬起来，对上Jensen的。“谢谢你，”他温和地笑着，声音低沉下去，“Jen。”

Cass！Jensen差点叫出声来。他迅速咬住了自己的舌头。有点疼。演员的本能此时占了上风。Jensen迅速调整面部肌肉，挤出一个微笑：“不用谢。我猜是大冒险吧。”

Misha点点头，带着笑意的眼睛盯着Jensen，然后很开心地拿着杯子回到桌子旁去了。一群人里有人欢喜有人忧，有人掏钱有人收。看来他们刚才打赌了。

Jensen缓缓坐下。他觉得体温慢慢升上来了。一定是刚才那杯酒喝得太急了的缘故。他闭上双眼，等待刚才因为激动而上升的肾上腺素水平消退下去。


	6. 灯下美人

Cass喜欢Dean，Jensen知道。全天堂的天使也知道。每一个天使走过来跟他说话时都会提到这个。哦不，不是他，是Dean。

Jensen绞紧了手。“没关系的，Dean就是我，我就是Dean。”他这样想着。没错，在Supernatural的拍摄现场，“Dean Winchester”指的就是Jensen Ackles。影迷想要跟Dean合影，会过来找Jensen。服装师要给Dean挑衣服，会过来找Jensen。编剧想要讨论Dean下一步的行动，也会过来找Jensen。在所有人的心里，他就是Dean。

在编剧的设定里，Dean Winchester最重要的人应该是他的弟弟，Sam。他可以为他的弟弟死，可以为他的弟弟活，可以为他的弟弟上刀山下油锅。Jensen和Jared的关系也实在是铁，戏里戏外他们都像那对亲兄弟一般形影不离。虽然在第五季中由于一些缘故兄弟俩出现了分歧，不过大家心里都清楚，一旦出了状况，Dean仍会不顾一切地去保护Sam。

但是毕竟，他不是Dean。他是JensenAckles。他和Dean Winchester拥有同样的外貌，同样的声音，甚至同样的小动作，但是一旦离开镜头，离开片场，他就不可能继续以Dean的身份生活下去。而且，跟Dean心态最大的不同就是，他偷偷地在心里偏爱Cass。他忍不住盯着Cass看，忍不住替他谋划下一步的生活，忍不住去跟编剧讨论这些。他有时甚至那么羡慕Dean，就算他父母双亡，弟弟不省心，每天还要跟各种非人类打打杀杀，可是至少有Cass在他身边。

不过Dean是虚构的。Cass也是。

而他，Jensen Ackles，却是切切实实存在的。

这是他永远不可能逾越的鸿沟。

 

Cass喝多了。

Jensen一直很期待这一幕。他曾见过好几次Misha在一旁偷偷练习醉步。他还半开玩笑建议Misha“听说中国有一种醉拳，就是喝多了以后施展的武术，你要不要学学？”Misha给了他一个露出八颗牙齿的标准笑容作为回答，不过显然不打算学习这种拳术。

Cass居然也能喝多。Jensen暗自笑着。Castiel作为天使，应该是不会醉酒的，不过他的容器Jimmy就说不准了。但是Cass的天使之力正在减弱，所以其实喝光一家品酒店，不但容器，就连他本身都受到了影响。Jensen第一次看到醉酒而唠叨的Cass时直接笑场，第二次导演又觉得表情温柔太过导致重拍，这个镜头他拍了好几遍才坐到了天使旁边，接下来就是各种说错台词。

此时Jensen还发现了一个问题。他不能好好地看着Cass了。Cass喝多了东倒西歪的样子实在太可爱，他必须小心控制自己的眼神，不要长时间盯着Cass看。而一旦他不小心这么做了，Misha或者Jared就会笑场。三个人在片场毫无顾忌地大笑，直到Bobby忍不住喊：“Boys，我们的胶卷要不够了！”才让拍摄得以进行下去。

随后他们拍摄去杀The Whore之前的镜头。Cass坐在长椅上，而Dean靠在车边跟他谈心。

Jensen忍不住偷看Cass。他现在是Dean了。Cass在难过。他只是不能看着Cass那么难过。他，作为Dean，也有过那种心情。于是……

Dean走过去，拉起Cass，然后把他按进怀里。

现场突然诡异地安静了。这个拥抱不是剧本里的，但是两人如此自然，导演没有喊停，而是示意继续拍摄。

Jensen紧紧抱着Cass，几乎要滴下泪来。现在Cass失去了父亲，失去了信仰，还失去了大部分天使的能力。他几乎什么都没有了。

“你还有我，”Jensen忍不住喃喃低语，“你还有我。我在你身边。不要担心”

这完全出乎Misha意料之外，但是，谁还没有个现场发挥的时候呢！于是他选择了遵从演员的职责，沉浸在Cass的角色中，把头放在Dean的肩膀上，轻声安慰他：“没事的，Dean。没事的。”Dean点点头，但是依然没有放开Cass。

Misha渐渐感到Jensen的身体很温暖。他甚至听见了自己心脏在跳动，并且有些担心它跳动的声音这么大，Jensen会不会听到？

于是Misha抬起手，安慰道：“好了，Dean，现在我们去杀了那个荡妇吧。”

Jensen把他推到面前，眼神又悲伤又温柔。Misha咽了口口水。他知道Jensen的美貌不止惊艳，但是灯下看来，果然还是要远胜于平时十倍啊！他盯着那双森绿的眼睛，嘴角慢慢弯起。

这时，远处突然传来一声大喊：“Cut！”

是老Bobby。Jensen迅速拿开了放在Misha身上的手。Misha调整表情，对着Jensen哈哈一笑：“行啊你小子，临时加这么一段。”说着又回头对导演组挥手：“我们刚才演得怎么样？”

Bobby回到：“干得漂亮，伙计们！现在可以休息了！”

Misha笑着跑到旁边去喝水，Jensen在后面缓缓跟着。

导演助理略担忧地看着Bobby：“我们真的要留着这一段吗？好像有点……”

“当然不。”Bobby的声音很僵硬。他显然还没从震惊中恢复过来。刚才如果他不喊“Cut！”，那两个人接下来会亲吻也说不定！虽然播出这段一定能收到粉丝们的热烈反应，不过他还不想作死。

“从You`re going to kill the whore后面全部剪掉，花絮也不能留。”Bobby的声音平稳下来。他只是导演，只负责拍戏。演员们之间的事，还是留给他们自己解决吧。

“好的，Sir。”助理说着，把这段话记了下来。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中国有句古话，灯下看美人，比平日更胜十倍  
> 哈哈哈哈哈美人


	7. 拍·照·片

“Well，Cass，not for nothing，but last person who looked at me like that，I got laid.”  
Jensen轻声念了一遍这句话。感觉真好。这句台词简直就是他的心声！！！可是他不能说。他尽量地低下头，把自己的脸藏起来，然后偷偷地笑了。  
Jared在一旁不解地看着他：“嘿老兄，念个台词也这么开心？”说着他把脑袋伸过来：“我看看是哪句？”  
“你懂什么。”Jensen偏过头，把他的脑袋推开，“一会儿拍摄时少给我来鬼脸，再浪费胶卷制片人会抗议的。”  
“我可没有笑场。”Jared抿着嘴耸耸肩。但是哪次笑场不是他的“功劳”？于是Jensen捶了他一拳，忍不住笑起来。  
“你俩关系还真好。”随着灯光一闪，拿着手机的Misha出现在他俩面前。Jred立刻跳过去拥抱他：“哈，你也来啦。拍了什么？”  
“你俩。”Misha把手机给他俩看看。正是刚才Jensen捶Jared的场景。照片上两个人笑得如此自然，Jensen暗暗感叹Misha的抓拍技术真不错。但是，这张照片，哪里不太对呢？  
“你拍这个做什么？”Jensen假装不经意地问了一句。Misha冲他露齿一笑。他还没开始化妆，脸上的胡茬十分茂密，Jensen恍惚看见了S5E4里那个5年后的Cass，一股酸楚感立刻从他的胸腔弥漫开来。他不愿意想那是什么。他只希望Dean永远不要让Cass变成那个样子。至少在这个世界里不行。如果编剧一意孤行，他就要拿出本剧主演的派头来一直抗议下去。  
“……你说是吧？”Misha的声音忽然传进耳朵。Jensen眨了眨眼。他刚才说了什么？完蛋了，好像一句都没听见啊。但他还是张了嘴，声音十分不确定：“嗯，没错。当然了。”  
“Jen，”Jared掰过他的肩膀盯着他，“你刚才有仔细听Misha说话吗？他要把这些东西放到twitter上去给粉丝们看！”  
“这有什么不好吗？”Jensen紧张地看了一眼Misha。拜托了，快反驳我！刚才那张不要放到twitter上去！虽然不知道哪里不太对，他总觉得那样好像对不起谁。  
“没错！”Misha笑起来，“粉丝们吵着要看现场照片呢！”他装模作样地按了几下手机，“好了，储存好了。嗯？化妆组给我发短信了？天啊我还没化妆呢！你俩先练着，我一会儿再来。”  
他急匆匆地走了。Jensen看着他的背影，说不出是失落还是松了一口气。他转过来看着Jared：“我们来对台词吧。”

 

等Jensen真正站到地下室布景里开始拍摄的时候，已经是一个半小时以后了。地下室的门被打开，Cass几乎可以说是凶狠地看着Dean，然后Dean调戏了他。那……应该可以算是调戏了吧？在Dean的外皮下，Jensen偷偷地想着。不过Cass是个呆子，他听不懂的。想到这里，Jensen又忍不住笑了。  
现场忽然特别安静。Jensen抬起头来，发现大家都在看着他。  
“怎么了？”他用眼神问离他最近的Jared。  
“你突然笑场了。”Jared低声说到，“但是这次我真的没捣乱。你莫名其妙就笑了，大家都吓了一跳。”  
“哦……是吗。”Jensen也同样低声回到，随后举起双手，对众人说到：“对不起，是我的错，我们重新来一次好吗？”  
然后他转身瞥到Misha站在门外，歪着头，一脸迷惑地看着他。那是Cass特有的表情！Jensen强迫自己平静下来，不去看他。他对着导演挥挥手：“可以开始了！”

 

这一集里Dean为了解决这一切，想要去跟Micheal说Yes。他从地下室里跑出来，上街去寻找Micheal的人。Cass当然不会同意他这么做。他不但找到了Dean，还狠狠地揍了他一顿。  
这场戏拍得很辛苦，Misha一边要做出用力挥拳的样子，一边要注意不能打伤Jensen。他总是不太能掌握好力度，而全是近景又不能用替身演员，不得不拍了一遍又一遍。  
于是终于拍完的时候，导演允许他们多休息一会儿。Jensen当即在场地上坐了下来。他现在满脸是假血，背部和膝盖隐隐作痛。Misha的确不太会用力。他现在只希望这点疼能快点过去。  
有人在他面前蹲了下来。Jensen一抬头，“嘿，Misha。”  
“都说了可以叫Mish了。”Misha假装不悦地皱起眉，然后自己忍不住笑了笑。Jensen也跟着笑了。Misha伸出一只手，扶住他肩膀，关切地问：“你还好吗，Jen？我刚才看到你哭了。”  
“我没有。”Jensen略显惊讶地看着他，“这点伤不算什么。”  
Misha仍然很怀疑：“那你为什么哭呢？就是我把你按在墙上的时候。”  
Jensen仔细地回想着。按在墙上的时候……按在墙上的时候……啊！他的眼睛瞪起来。那时好像是有点视野模糊来着。  
“想起来了？”Misha看着他的眼睛，“到底怎么回事？”  
Jensen回望着他。夜色中Misha的眼睛是深深的墨蓝色，像漩涡一样引着他说出来。可是他不能说。他不能说。他那时听到Cass的愤怒，想到Cass的处境，心里就像被挖空了一块，疼得很。Dean是个混蛋，彻头彻尾的混蛋，根本不理解Cass的难处。可他是Jensen啊。他好想把Cass抱在怀里安慰他，和他一起去好好解决这个该死的天启。他不能说。Cass皮下的那个人正在他面前看着他呢。  
“没什么事，”Jensen笑了笑，“好像当时被墙上的东西硌到了。生理性泪水。”  
“是吗。”Misha似乎放下心来，“我还以为是我下手太重把你打哭了呢。”  
Jensen刚要反驳“怎么可能”，就听到一声欢快的“啊哈！”Jred拿着手机突然出现，“我拍下来了！”  
“什么啊？”Misha起身抢过他的手机，“你拍我俩做什么？”  
“发到twitter上给粉丝看啊！”Jared简直理直气壮，“你都发过了我为什么不能发？”  
“我还没发呢。”Misha摇摇头，“你过来多久了？”  
“有一会儿了。”Jared说着，想要抢回手机。Misha敏捷地躲开了。两人争抢起来。Jensen清清嗓子：“给我看看。”  
Misha转手把手机抛给他，然后开始和Jared打闹。Jensen细细地看着。他俩还穿着戏服，看起来很像Cass和Dean在谈心。Cass脸上关心的情绪满满的，简直要溢出来了，在照片外也能感觉到。  
原来他们看上去是这个样子。Jensen突然生出了一种奇怪的感觉。比起他和Jared那张，他更不愿意这张被传出去。不，不行。那是他的Cass，他才不想拿出来跟别人分享呢。  
于是Jensen偷偷掏出自己的手机，把这张照片传过来，然后删掉了原件。那俩家伙还在闹呢，Misha明显处于下风。他揣好手机，走过去加入了他们。

 

　


	8. 第五季，要结束了呢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章Cass和Misha都没出现呢，我是怎么想的orz
> 
> 恭喜Misha第十季签了常驻！！！能多多看见你太好了！！！！！

“你说什么？！”Jensen“噌”地从椅子上站起来，“Cass会死？！”  
“你……你先别激动……”Eric被吓了一跳，赶紧安抚他，“你先坐下，听我慢慢讲。”  
“不，”Jensen的绿眼睛瞪得圆圆的，“你先告诉我他为什么会死。”  
“……好吧。”Eric坐下，深吸了一口气才说到：“我们的故事要结束了，这是编剧们共同商议的结果。”  
“结束？”Jensen终于意识到自己的失态，回到了椅子上，“不是说续订第六季了吗？”  
“唔……其实那个还没最终确定。”Eric有点不好意思地说，“我们原本只打算拍五季。故事该结束了。”  
Jensen沉默了。Eric看看他：“Jensen？你还好吗？没事的这个不拍了还有其他很多好剧在等你……”  
“不是，”Jensen摇摇头，“故事还没结束呢。那个该死的天启怎么办？”  
“呃……”Eric显然没想到他会来这么一句，有点结巴：“没、没问题，我们会解决它的。”  
“就凭剩下这几集？”Jensen挑眉看着他，“你确定你们讲得完？”  
这次轮到Eric沉默了。Jensen说的没错，如果想在五集以内将Supernatural收尾，的确有点困难，会显得节奏很赶，毕竟还有很多暗线没有解释呢。如果就这样结尾，他们大概会被愤怒的观众来信淹没吧。  
“还有，”Jensen突然开了口，“Cass不能死。他死了谁来帮助兄弟俩？”  
“那个没关系，”Eric终于有了点笑模样，“天堂里还有很多天使呢。”  
“不是说他和Dean有特殊羁绊吗？除了一句‘我为了你堕天’之外，好像也没什么体现了。”Jensen撇撇嘴，一副“我就随口说说”的模样。事实上他现在高度紧张。能不能留下Cass的命，也许就看这次谈话了。  
“呃……Jensen，你知道的，其实Castiel这些戏份原本是属于Anna的……”  
“可他现在是Cass，对吗？”Jensen看着他，“难道又要搞出一个新角色来代替他？观众会混乱的。”  
Eric低下了头。“如果我们出第六季，你还会来的对吗？”  
“当然。”Jensen微笑着，“我都已经快成Dean了。你们不会这么狠心换演员吧？”  
“不会不会。”Eric被他感染，也笑起来。“可是本季末该有人死亡。这是大纲里定好的。就算我改了口，制片方也未必同意啊。”  
“那也不能是Cass啊。”Jensen眼珠一转，“你信不信，你要是搞死了Cass，Misha的粉丝会吃了你的。”  
Eric一哆嗦。Misha的粉丝已经不是“疯狂”可以形容的了——要说他自己本身也有点疯疯癫癫的。一个第四季才出现的角色人气居然不亚于两个主角，这是十分少见的。  
“好吧。我再去争取一下。”Eric抹抹额头上的汗水。他刚才甚至看到了自己被愤怒的观众淹没的场景。实在是太可怕了。  
Jensen满意地站起来：“那我对于剧情没什么说的了。”  
“行，”Eric揉着太阳穴，“那你帮我把Jared叫进来。”  
“哦对了，”已经走到门口的Jensen突然转过身，“也别想打小三米的注意。有我在就不行。”他冲Eric眨眨眼，开门出去了。  
Eric使劲儿揉着自己的眼睛。他一定是眼花了，刚才居然觉得自己看见了Dean？！

 

“谈得怎么样？”Jensen迎上刚刚出来的Jared，递给他一杯水。  
Jared灌了一大口才说到：“没事啦，都活着呢。我猜他们第六季可有的写了。”  
那Cass呢？Jensen想要问，还是忍住了。倒是Jared先提起来：“我听说下一季Misha签的是常驻。真是太好了。”  
常驻？Jensen放下心来，捶了Jared一拳：“好什么好，这么大个片场不够你俩闹的。”  
“嘿嘿。”Jared不好意思地笑笑，“他真的很好玩嘛。不能全怪我。”  
Jensen拍拍他，突然想起来：“诶？他们刚才没告诉我啊？！”  
“告诉你什么？”Jared一脸迷惑。  
“Misha签了常驻什么的。”Jensen语速很快，“他们说要杀掉Cass。”  
“那我猜这半个小时里他们改主意了。”Jared大笑起来，“来吧，我刚约了Misha，我们去吃饭。”说着，他拽着Jensen向外走去。  
“吃什么饭？”Jensen不得不加大步伐才能跟上超长腿的Jared。  
“庆祝我们在下一季都是常驻啊。”Jared忍不住白了他一眼，“你今天怎么了？”  
“没怎么的。”Jensen眨眨眼睛，把那个想要大喊出来的念头压下去，“我们走吧。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道能不能看出来，本文设定里Jensen喜欢Cass。Jared有点喜欢Misha。不过他这种人超开朗爱玩笑的，就算他真的喜欢你，你也很难看出来。。。  
> 我是不是又在欺负三米了。。。？


	9. 你爱我还是，他？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural第五季终于拍完杀青了，但是Jensen和Misha的交流似乎出了点小小的问题

“Hey，Jen！”Misha笑眯眯地走过来，“恭喜杀青了。”  
“这话不该我跟你说么？”Jensen转过来看着他，顺手帮他理好了衣领，“你拍完得比我早啊。”  
Misha一愣。他还不太习惯这样亲密的动作。然而Jensen的表情如此自然，他似乎什么也不该说。于是他恢复了微笑：“是啊，不过Jay还差一场。”  
Jensen就那样温柔地看着他，眼里映着片场的灯光。Misha不敢回应他，只好低下头，觉得自己的脸烧起来了。该死的，他也不知道为什么自己拍完最后一场，连衣服都等不及换就想跑过来看看Jensen。他抬头又看了一眼Jensen，清清嗓子：“咳咳，Eric有说杀青饭在哪里办吗？”  
“没，这次的他不去。”Jensen依然微笑着，“他已经开始要忙下个剧本了。听说我们第六季要换编剧。”  
Misha点点头，看着远处忙碌的一群人：“居然走到了第六季呢。真是叫人想不到。”  
“想不到？”Jensen突然笑出声来，“你当初也没想到自己会留下来变成常驻吧？”  
Misha看着他，下决心不要在眼神里服输：“是啊，我以为我只是个路人角色呢。”  
Jensen被他看得后退一步，突然来了一句：“Cass，不是我说啊，上一个这么看我的人……”他突然意识到什么，没再往下说。  
Misha看他解嘲般地笑笑，又转过头去看片场。一时间气氛很尴尬，然后Misha先开了口：“Jensen，我问你个问题？”  
“什么问题？”Jensen看了他一眼，“问吧。”  
“Jen你……”Misha犹豫了一会儿，没有出声。Jensen戳了戳他：“说啊？我怎么了？”  
“你是不是……”Misha深吸了口气，声音飘忽得自己都不敢相信：“你喜欢……Cass？”  
好险好险。他差点就问成了“你是不是喜欢我”。那就太过了。虽然他有点怀疑，不过直接问也有点……拿Cass挡一下也好。总之先听回答吧。  
可是Jensen居然沉默了。Misha忍不住去看他，仔仔细细地盯着，看他表情阴晴不定神色慌张连声音都高得不自然：“没有。你在说什么？我不喜欢Cass。”  
假话。Misha眯起了眼睛。太明显了。他轻蔑地笑了笑，然后就被这个结论震惊了：Jensen喜欢的是Cass？！  
这算什么跟什么？！  
Jensen向后缩了缩，看了他一眼，嘴角不自然地扯动：“啊哈哈哈，Mish，你这么看着我干嘛？”  
Misha显然还没从震惊中恢复过来。他瞪着眼睛，低声重复着一句话：“你喜欢Cass？！你喜欢Cass？！”  
Jensen有点慌神。他一手抓着Misha的肩膀，另一只手轻轻拍拍他的脸：“Misha？Misha？你怎么了？你还好吗？”  
Misha茫然地看着他，双眼渐渐恢复了焦距：“啊，我没事。”他拨开肩上Jensen的手，试图理清思绪。但是Jensen随即把另一只手放在他肩上。如此反复几次之后，Misha终于怒了：“Jen，放手。”  
“你先听我说。”Jensen有些急切。他的确是喜欢Cass没错，但他并不想当着Cass的演员的面承认。比起这个，Misha带着Cass的表情崩溃的样子更让他揪心。  
“Misha，我喜不喜欢Cass，区别很大吗？你为什么想问这个？”  
“没什么。”Misha感到有些烦躁，“只是随口问问。”  
这个答案并不能让Jensen满意。他想了想，低声问到：“那个，这是你看出来的吗？很明显吗？”  
这是承认了？Misha叹着气摇摇头：“我以为是我。”说着，他挣开了Jensen的手，“替我跟Jay说声恭喜杀青。我先回去了。”  
Jensen愣愣地看着他的背影，不知所措。

 

每一季拍完，演员们都能有大约4个月左右的休息时间，正好是夏天。于是大家都忙着在全球各地参加粉丝见面会和动漫展，说到底都是为了宣传。  
谁和谁去哪里做宣传，一般是提前安排好的。但是今年稍有点不一样。临出发前半个月，Jensen拿到了新换的时间表，于是他打电话给剧组，想问问为什么临时换时间表。  
“没什么，”电话那头回答说，“换了几个场次的出席人员。你的行程没有变动，不用在意啦。”  
Jensen挂了电话，拿出旧的时间表，开始仔细对比。他的行程的确没有变化。不过Misha有。他和Misha原本有5场要一起参加，现在只剩一场了。他的其余场次有的改成了单人，有的改成了和Jared，或者好多人一起的那种。  
是Misha要求换的吗？他想再给剧组打个电话详细询问，但是想了想，还是没有拨出。他又打给Misha——这种事情还是问本人比较直接吧——但是他打了四个，一个都没人接。  
也许他只是没听见呢。Jensen安慰着自己，坐下来叹了口气。Misha这家伙在不拍戏的时候就是不爱接电话的。未必是故意躲着我而已。他对自己这样说着。  
但是胸口还是发闷。我是喜欢Cass，可是Misha是什么意思呢？他不希望我喜欢Cass吗？什么叫“我以为是我”？  
难道Misha自己也喜欢Cass，将我看做情敌了？！  
Jensen盯着时间表，把和Misha一起出席的那次圈了起来。有两天呢，他要趁这个机会跟Misha好好谈谈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个笨蛋还能不能说清楚了啊orz  
> 话说Jared喜欢Misha，Misha喜欢Jensen，Jensen喜欢Castiel，Castiel喜欢Dean，Dean谁也不喜欢，但是弟弟Sammy是全世界第一重要的  
> 好大一个圈！我自己差点就绕糊涂了。
> 
>  
> 
> 对的，感觉SPN剧里面Dean最在乎的是弟弟→_→不过后来他开始在乎Cass了，我很开心XD


	10. 我想跟你谈谈

日子过得飞快，转眼半个月就过去了。Jensen收拾好行李，随着剧组大部队奔赴各地见面会会场。第一站宣传是没有Misha的，Jensen知道，但是到了地方之后真的没有看到Misha，他还是觉得心里不舒服。  
“还有下一站呢。”他这么对自己说。下一站有Misha参加。虽然没有他俩共同出场的，不过有集合的时间，应该能见到了。总会有机会说这件事的。  
于是到达当晚，Jensen决定拉着Jared出去逛逛。不料竟被意外地拒绝了。  
“我要好好睡一觉。”Jared打开房门让他进来，冲他晃晃手机，低头继续打字，“还要跟粉丝们交流呢。”  
Jensen很失落，只好找了个椅子坐下。“有twitter账号的人就是好啊。”他语含不满地来了这么一句。然而Jared只是笑笑，并没停下打字的手：“谁让你不肯注册一个呢？”  
“我哪有那么多时间……”  
“哟，”Jared打断了他，“我和Misha也都很忙呢，不是照样开了一个？说到底你还是懒。”  
“我才不是懒。”Jensen没好气地翻着白眼，“所有跟我名字有关的账号都被注册了，我还能怎么办？难道要我拿一个跟自己不相干的名字来么？”  
Jared咂咂嘴，摆出一副经典的“bitch face”来回到：“下手太慢。我好歹还抢到一个勉强能说是我名字缩写的账号呢。Misha那个好。他的账号是他自己的名字。”  
Misha Misha，又是Misha。Jensen不满地皱起眉：“你怎么老是提他？”  
Jared一愣，抬起头冲他笑笑：“我有吗？”  
Jensen盯了他一会儿，然而实在从他脸上看不出什么，于是又凑过去：“你从刚才开始就一直在按手机，在做什么？玩游戏吗？”  
“嗯……不是。”Jared含糊地回应着，“发短信呢。”  
“谁呀？”Jensen八卦之心顿起，“说来听听？”  
Jared看着他，眼珠一转：“不能说。”  
“咦？”一抹坏笑浮现在Jensen脸上，“难道有什么不可告人的秘密？”  
“秘密？”Jared竖起手机防止Jensen偷看，“那倒没有。不过是你不让说的。”  
“我？”Jensen完全出乎意料，好半天才反应过来，原来是说Misha，顿时没意思起来。他在Jared的房间里溜了一圈，又蹭回来：“Jay，陪我出去逛街吧，我闷得慌。”  
“不。”Jared回答得很干脆。他看了看Jensen的脸，又开始按手机：“你和Misha怎么了？”  
Jensen差点绊自己一跟头：“啊？没怎么的啊。”  
Jared摇摇头。“不对劲，”他盯着手机说道，“你们俩都不对劲。”他站起来，盯着Jensen：“有什么事情瞒着我？”  
Jensen被他看得腿一软：“没、没有，话说你干什么这么吓人？”  
Jared把手机举到他面前。是Misha发来的短信，上面写着：“别提Jensen了。说说你那有什么好玩的吧。”  
Jensen觉得自己头上冒出了问号：“哈啊？他这是什么意思？”  
“我怎么知道？”Jared愤愤地抽回手机，“问你自己！Misha一定在生你的气。你们俩闹什么呢？”  
Jensen顿时觉得那些问号都变成了汗珠留在额头上：“什么也没有啊。你们究竟在聊什么？”  
“早餐会。下一站有我俩的早餐会，我们在说到时候聊些什么。”Jared皱着眉盯着手机，“我不管你俩在闹什么，总之快点给我解决。我可不想在早餐会上看到一个怒气未消的Misha。”  
“不会的。”Jensen拍着胸脯跟他保证，“Misha不会轻易迁怒于人的。”  
Jared停下手里的动作，看Jensen的脸几秒，忍不住跺脚叹气：“行了行了，你快睡觉去吧，明天是我们的早餐会，好好准备一下。”说着，他推着Jensen向门外走。  
Jensen仍然觉得一头雾水，但迷糊之间Jared已将房门关上。于是他只好垂头丧气地溜回自己房间，关上了门。

 

在宣传第二站的酒店里，Jensen终于如愿见到了Misha。但是Misha只是礼貌性地跟他打了个招呼，然后就没再说一句话。  
第二天才是粉丝见面会，他们有一下午可以自由活动。有些粉丝探头探脑地在酒店里溜达，伺机索要签名跟合影。不过Jensen不打算理他们。他悄悄地问好了Misha的房间号，想要跟他好好谈谈。  
没人应门。Misha似乎不在房间？Jensen看了看表。不可能，他顶多只是在休息。明明看到他进房门了。他又敲敲门：“Misha？我知道你在。开开门吧，”他压低了声音，“快一点儿，我好像听到有人要过来了。”  
门打开了巴掌宽的一条缝。Misha冰冷的声音传出来：“那你就回房去，别在这站着。”说完，门又要关上。Jensen赶紧使劲推门：“等等Misha！我真的有话跟你说！”  
“有话明天再说。”门的另一边，Misha也在用力关门，“别在这里胡闹！让人看见成什么！”  
“Misha，”Jensen的力道突然弱了，门被关上了，还落了锁。他贴着门轻声说，“Misha，你在生我的气吧？你为什么生气呢？如果是我的错，我能弥补吗？”  
门那头沉默了。Jensen靠在门上。他也不知道怎么会变成这样。他以为他们关系应该已经很好了才对。Jensen重重地叹了口气。  
走廊里传来了脚步声，有人要过来了！Jensen紧张起来。如果真有人过来，他现在只能离开。那要什么时候才能跟Misha好好谈谈？  
他又敲敲门：“Misha？有人要过来了。要是你……”  
他听见了开锁的声音。门打开了。Misha的声音听起来疲惫极了：“进来。”  
Jensen犹豫了一下，迅速溜了进去。

————小剧场————  
Jensen雪姨附身：“Misha！Misha！开门哪！开门哪！别在里面装死不出来，我知道你在房间！快开门！我要跟你好好谈谈！Misha！Misha！开门哪！开门哪！别让大家知道啊！开门哪Misha！”  
Misha：“……………………吵死了。”

于是最后还是开门了。  
但是大家也都听到Jensen去敲Misha的门了【不  
这二半夜的，他们是想做什么呀【划掉】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章好长！  
> 写完这个我就完成了一半哦呵呵呵呵尽量不超过20章我说真的呢  
> 【划掉】话说我觉得下一章可以写H了【划掉】哎呀人家这么纯洁的人怎么好意思一见面就滚床单呢【捂脸】  
> 说明白了也未必能开始。我可怜的Misha【不


	11. 念小卡米沙半含酸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道Cockles最近发了大糖，不齁死人不算完的那种，但是我并没有仔细看呢，所以目前也别指望我会把它写进去。。。等我有时间的时候，我会慢慢视奸你们的微博的，等着吧哈哈哈！
> 
> 题目是@大朙湖畔星巴克 提到的，大概是模仿红楼梦某回题目23333蛮合适的，所以就用啦，谢谢~

Misha的房间很整洁，不过床上却是一团糟。看起来他开门之前一直躺在床上。Jensen偷偷四下打量着。他并不是第一次进Misha的房间，以前他也去过Misha的拖车或者宾馆的房间，不过两人这样单独相处一室还是头一次。他突然体会到小时候偷偷做坏事的那种兴奋感。  
Misha穿着松垮垮的T恤和睡裤，模样很是无精打采。Jensen看了一眼床头柜上的药瓶和温度计，转而问Misha：“你感冒了？”  
Misha看了他一眼，没有吭声。Jensen抬起手想摸摸他的额头，被Misha一偏头躲过，但是肌肤的接触他却没躲利索。Jensen惊讶于手指摸到的皮肤温度：“发烧？……有没有吃点药？”  
Misha没有回答，绕了个小圈，最后坐在沙发上，才用懒洋洋的声音回答道：“懒得吃。又不厉害。”  
Jensen的眼睛一直粘在他身上。这样的Misha实在是少见，因为他一向都笑嘻嘻的。像这样明显不想搭理人的状态，Jensen有点不知道怎样应对才好，只好傻傻地看着他。  
Misha瞥了瞥他，看向窗外：“你就那么站着吗？”  
Jensen被他一点，如梦初醒，才想起来找地方坐下。可是Misha已经坐在沙发上，屋子里只剩床可以坐。Jensen稍微看了一眼，还是不太好意思坐在Misha刚睡过且还没有整理的床上——那样似乎太亲密了些。虽然他能很自然地在Jared的床上嬉戏打闹，但是对于Misha，他还是怀着一点敬畏的。  
“呃，我还是站着就好了。”Jensen有些不好意思地挠挠头，讪笑着说。  
Misha将他从头打量到脚，不情愿地向旁边挪了挪屁股，示意Jensen坐下。  
Jensen有点惊讶，不过他还是迅速坐在了沙发上。现在Misha与他之间的距离不足一米了，但是却不肯看他一眼，一直看着窗外。  
Jensen偷偷看着他，目光细细地描摹着他的轮廓。沉默着的Misha和Castiel几乎没有区别。两人本来就有一模一样的外表，只在性格有所不同。现在的状况下，他简直分不清这两人了。说起Castiel，Jensen忍不住想起他生气的模样，感觉上要比面前这位可爱得多吧，因为Cass虽然总是跑掉，但还是会回答自己在想什么的。可是Misha就很少吐露他的真实想法。不过那个家伙经常满嘴跑火车，就算说了实话，又有谁会信呢？  
Jensen还在勾勒Misha挺翘的鼻尖曲线，Misha突然开了口：“你来找我什么事？”  
Jensen的目光移回到他的眼睛。Misha的眉头微蹙，表情似乎在埋怨Jensen的沉默。Jensen用力眨眨眼，把脑海中突然浮现的奇怪景象甩出去，才回答到：“我来……我想找你谈谈。”  
“谈什么？”Misha没有看他，认真而专注地盯着自己右手指甲，也许在考虑修剪它们。  
Jensen一怔，随即调整了一下姿势，让自己看起来自然些，然后才鼓起勇气说到：“Misha……Misha你……在生我的气吧……”  
他的语气实在太不确定了，Misha的嘴角向两边扯了扯。然而Jensen很快就确定那是自己眼花，因为Misha的声音平稳极了，一点也不带笑音：“没有。我说了，没有。”  
怎么可能。Jensen在心里默默地吐槽，有本事你看着我说这句话啊。但是Misha的中指指甲似乎出了些问题，他的注意力全都放在那里了，完全腾不出功夫来关注Jensen。Jensen暗暗攥紧了拳，直直地盯着Misha枕头上的装饰：“Misha，我问你句实话，行吗？”  
Misha仍然在看他的指甲：“什么？”  
“你……”Jensen咬了咬牙，闭眼问到：“你也喜欢Cass，是么？”  
Misha的动作停住了。他转过头看看着Jensen，从头打量到脚，又从脚打量到头，冷笑一声：“呵，我为什么不喜欢我自己？”  
Jensen略带忧伤地看着Misha：“特别喜欢吗？”  
“特、别、喜、欢。”Misha一字一顿地回答，又加了一句：“这就是你的问题吗？”  
不是的。Jensen在心里喊出了声。可是如果要问他究竟想问什么，他还真说不上来。只是似乎有个问题堵在胸口，堵得他浑身不舒服。  
“……嗯。”Jensen只好点点头，“我也特别喜欢他。非常非常喜欢。”  
“有多喜欢？”Misha恢复了那副懒洋洋的样子，却还是看也不看Jensen。  
Jensen没有立即回答。喜欢上一个虚拟角色对他来说有些难以启齿，更何况那角色的扮演者正坐在他面前。意识到这一点之后，Jensen突然发现屋子里没开空调，他已经冒出了一身细密的汗珠儿，可是转念一想，Misha好像还在感冒，不开空调是怕再受凉吧。  
想到这里，Jensen感到放松多了。他看了一眼Misha，又不得不移开目光——他实在没法看着Misha说这样的话：“如果我真的是Dean，Cass远比现在幸福。”  
Misha惊讶地抬起头，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。然而几次呼吸之间，他的表情已经恢复了平静，就连声音也低沉下来：“请你出去吧，我想休息了。”说着，他靠在沙发上，双眼都要闭上了。  
Jensen还想说什么，但是Misha明显不想听了。他只好站起来，犹豫着说了句：“记着……好好吃药。”Misha动作一僵，闭着眼点点头。于是Jensen慢慢地、几乎是一步三回头地，离开了Misha的房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果看的时候想起了红楼梦第十八回……恭喜你跟我有同样的脑洞XDD  
> 人物开始ooc了。。。话说这个设定本来就是个ooc Orz我对自己无语了。  
> 争取有时间就更新。不过经常回来后很累就想早早睡觉不想写字。。。唉orz
> 
> 后面会开始有点虐。也许开始跟见面会对不上了。我还是尽量符合。尽量。  
> 谢谢观看~


End file.
